Caught in the Moment
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are the leads in a middle school version of Romeo and Juliet. Slight AU. Hummelberry friendship/relationship.


AN: For the anon who prompted for me: How did their first kiss go? Hope this works for you. :) I got it in my head after trying to watch that disaster of an audition in third season. Thought I'd put my own spin on an AU scene.

* * *

Seeing Kurt Hummel in the ridiculous Renaissance style garments was bad enough on its own. Knowing his reputation for his love of clothes and fashion meant that he was probably going to shed his skin afterwards just to be rid of the polyester fibers did make it amusing however. She really didn't understand Mrs. Oswald's insistence at doing _Romeo and Juliet_ outright in the auditorium for their literature class versus a read through or something. None of the others really cared that much for theatre, judging by their bored looks.

And of course, she would use her top ranking students to play Romeo and Juliet. She knew Kurt liked literature and knew how to act, so she wasn't surprised he had the other highest grade in the class.

He was nice enough she supposed. Quiet mostly. His voice was light and airy whenever he answered anything in class. She admired his ability to berate one of his fellow classmates if they ever said anything completely stupid. She didn't have the courage to do such.

Which is why he ended up forced into lockers or thrown into the dumpster on a regular basis.

Other than that, Rachel Berry didn't know that much about him. He wasn't popular or well-known. Just trying to get through their last year of middle school, she thought as she studied him. Much like her.

Even though they had been given the parts of Romeo and Juliet, they hadn't met up to practice lines or even spoke about it outside of class. They were just doing the play in the school's auditorium. It was not like there were going to be talent coaches or big named producers there. Just their classmates and maybe a teacher or two that were bored enough during their free periods.

* * *

The show was going fine. Their classmates onstage had to pull out note cards for their lines, but whatever. She knew not everyone had a love for acting.

But Kurt certainly did. He practically threw himself into the part. She was amazed at how well his stage voice sounded. His line deliverance was almost flawless.

She decided then and there that they were going to take the high school drama club by storm.

Act One, Scene Five was next. Rachel's heart was pounding. This was a beautiful scene. It was spoken mostly in innuendo and riddles, but their intent was clear. Romeo and Juliet were clearly interested in each other.

The scene was still set with the party, and Kurt began to speak as they walked towards the middle of the stage.

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

Rachel smiled in delight as Juliet, speaking her own line as she took Kurt's hand against hers, their fingers held flat against the other:

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

An arched eyebrow from Kurt almost made her want to laugh as he spoke:

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

She circled him in a tease. Rachel could imagine Juliet doing the same to Romeo.

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

Kurt got down on one knee, and spoke his line:

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Rachel took and squeezed his hand, giving him a skeptical look.

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

The smirk on Kurt's lips was enough that she wanted to slap him, even though she knew he was caught up in the moment. He got up off his knee, and placed a hand on her cheek, tilting her face up. There was a murmur from the people in the auditorium seats, but the two actors weren't listening. Kurt spoke his lines as Romeo:

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

Rachel closed her eyes like she imagined Juliet would. Faking this scene would be a breeze. She could remember it for future reference.

And Kurt kissed her. Rachel was shocked as it felt like energy moved between them. His lips were so warm against hers. All of him being so close was warm and comforting, like the heat from a fireplace. She had always pictured her first kiss, and this… this was nowhere even close, but god if she didn't like it. But it was Kurt. Kurt Hummel. She didn't even know him. But she surprised herself even further when she kissed back, putting a hand on his shoulder. There was catcalling coming from the audience.

"Damn Hummel!" yelled a voice.

They sprang apart, the pair in shock and breathless at what had just happened. They looked at each other quickly before looking away, their faces red. Their classmates were either in a stage of shock or cheering. Rachel could still feel his hand on her cheek.

Instead of continuing the scene like the good little actors in training they should be, they both saw Mrs. Oswald coming towards the stage-

And ran.

* * *

It was almost too ironic when they found themselves in the same place. The back corner of the library was the best place to hide because no one would ever notice you behind all the shelves. And everyone knew Mr. Wilson the librarian took every opportunity he could get to go out for a smoke off campus.

"Hi," said Rachel, coming up to the already sitting down Romeo. It startled Kurt at first. He sighed, and pointed to the chair beside him.

"Hi," he responded. "Before you get any ideas, I-"

Rachel didn't know what she was thinking, because it was obvious her judgment was a little bit off. But she leaned forward and kissed Kurt as she placed two hands on his cheeks. His hair was slightly askew from the feathered hat he had been wearing, and the ruffled look made him appear even more childish than what he normally was, even at 15.

"Thank you," she said, moving to sit down.

"For what?" said Kurt, looking slightly stunned and confused.

"For giving me my first kiss via _Romeo and Juliet_. How more romantic can you get?"

Kurt sighed. "Rachel…" He grew quiet. "It was my first kiss too." He kicked at the floor. "I suppose I should go and apologize to Mrs. Oswald and our classmates and face the music for messing up the show."

Rachel shrugged and crossed her legs. "Why? It's not like those Neanderthals give a care."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"You know they're all just jealous. We are more talented than them."

Kurt laughed, giving Rachel a soft smile which she returned. They both heard yelling in the hallway and cringed.

"Did you see Hummel man, he really went for it!"

"Guess those nancy boy rumors were wrong, eh? Guess he's got a hard on for lady lips after all."

Kurt buried his face in his hands and bent over with a groan.

"I hate school."

"I'm not too fond of it myself," said Rachel. "But it is just a stepping stone to New York and Broadway so I try to ignore all the idiocy."

Kurt looked up surprised. "You want to go to Broadway?"

"Of course," said Rachel. "It's always been my dream."

Kurt sighed and rubbed my temples. "And here I thought I was the only one."

"Have you never seen my MySpace page? I post a new song every day of my singing."

Kurt frowned. "Why are you even here by the way?"

Rachel looked sheepish. "I actually came here to hide. I know the… other girls will say something."

"Same here," said Kurt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," smiled Rachel. "You're not a bad kisser Kurt."

Kurt grew quiet. He looked like he was fighting with himself as to what to say. "You might better go out and try to clear your reputation. Being kissed by the 'nancy boy' of McKinley Middle School might not do well for your standing."

"Kurt, I know we've never really talked, but you do realize I am just as much ostracized as you? I am the child of two gay men, and I have so much drive and ambition that it turns off any friends or suitors I might have."

"You have two dads?" Rachel caught what she thought was a flicker of something in his eyes at that. "That must be interesting."

"It's definitely never boring."

"So the two losers shared a kiss in the middle of _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Most definitely," smiled Rachel. "But we will own them all one day."

"Do you want to…?" Kurt began to say something, but Rachel cut him off.

"I would absolutely enjoy going to lunch with you while we field whatever horrible questions or statements our classmates will come up with about the nature of our relationship." She smiled softly at Kurt as they both stood. "And I'll go with you to talk to Mrs. Oswald." She paused.

"Right after we change out of these clothes." Kurt laughed at that, nodding vigorously before shuddering at the hat in his hand. She took his hand and they began to walk out of the library.


End file.
